


Share the Pain

by HolyGuacomole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Scott is basically just mentioned though, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles/Malia "Oh fuck, oh FUCK."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share the Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoliticalBloodTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoliticalBloodTea/gifts).



> This fic contains non-graphic self harm.

"Oh fuck, oh FUCK!" Stiles cringed, and sat up ramrod straight on the floor of his room, one of his arms resting limp at his side and looking uneven with his shoulder.

Malia stared in confusion, but made no move to go near him. The shifter even took a few steps back, but crouched before him all the same. “Did I hurt you?” her face was unreadable.

Stiles squinted his eyes and clenched his teeth, but tried for a smile. It came out more a baring of teeth than anything, though Malia could see the attempt for assurance. She didn’t want to feel assured. She wanted to crack her hands against the wall.

"Hey-HEY! It’s-!" Stiles tried to reach out with both arms in a gesture to stop the girl from violently whipping her arms into the door frame, but the action squeezed a hiss of pain through his jaw. The coyote back-handed the wood with her wrists, a sharp twinge and a snap immediately followed.

The momentary pain, while stinging, disappeared all too quickly for her liking, and she took her arms back again to repeat the swing, but a stiff fingers caught her shoulder.

Malia could’ve shaken her boyfriend’s grip easily, but the touch made her stop. She could smell the increased pain by his quick movement, but there was also worry. Brown eyes met brown, and she saw the question in his. “I wanted to hurt like you. So I knew what it felt like.”

Stiles quirked his brow, “Well, for one I have a dislocated shoulder, not broken wrists, sooo…” Malia stared unblinking. The human seemed to strive for a more serious tone. “And second, I never want you to feel my pain like that. I never want you hurt. Period.”

"And you think I do-?"

"No!" The boy scrunched his face and shook his head. After a moment of calming breaths-on both their parts-he rested his forehead to her’s. "It was an accident. I don’t blame you." Stiles and Malia were now nose to nose, sharing the same breath, and his lips traced over her’s as he spoke. "We just have to learn more about you strength and how to handle it… heh, in the bedroom."

The shifter was still angry with herself, but brought her hand up to his collarbone-as close as she dared to his shoulder-and took some of his pain away. “I’ll call Scott, and he can drive us to the hospital.”

"Urh, great," He slumped his head to her neck. "This’ll be the second most embarrassing trip to the doctor’s ever."

"What’s the first?" Malia reached into her back pocket for her cellphone and dialed their alpha, while the other continued to siphon the pain in circular motions on his skin.

He huffed into her hair, and wrapped his good arm around her waist before mumbling his answer.

"Super-glued a spiderman web-shooter to my wrist."

Scott’s laughing could be heard over the phone.


End file.
